


Love changes everything

by TLen



Series: One Night Only [5]
Category: Southland
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John hat eine geistig zurückgebliebene,  junge Frau als Fan (Folge 5x02) und seine ganz eigene Art ihr klar zu machen, dass er nicht an ihr interessiert ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love changes everything

John zögerte, seufzte, dann drehte er sich entschlossen um. Weglaufen brachte nichts. Es wurde Zeit, dass Amanda verstand, warum sie so gar nicht sein Typ war. Sonst würde sie jeden Abend an der Pforte auf ihn warten. Er trat durch die Tür und auf die junge Frau zu. Er hoffte nur, er würde sie mit seinem Geständnis nicht überfordern.

„Ben, kommst du bitte mal“, rief er dem jungen Mann zu, der in der Tür stehen geblieben war und sie beobachtete. Er wusste, dass Ben in Amanda keinen Grund zur Eifersucht sah, aber er war zweifelsohne ihr tägliches Auftauchen auf dem Revier genauso Leid, wie er selbst – oder zumindest die dämlichen Sprüche, die ihm das von den Kollegen einbrachte.

Amanda strahlte ihn an, eine Box mit – zweifelsohne wieder köstlichen – Muffins an die Brust gedrückt. 

„Ich würde dir gern jemanden vorstellen“, sagte er zu ihr. „Das ist Ben.“ 

Sie strahlte auch ihn an. „Hallo Officer.“

Ben lächelte ihr zu. „Hallo Amanda.“ Dass er ihren Namen wusste, schien ihr zu gefallen.

John legte den Arm um Bens Schulter. „Ich möchte, dass du verstehst, warum ich nicht mit dir ausgehen kann, Amanda“, sagte er bestimmt. „Dass es nichts mit dir als Person zu tun hat. Ben ist mein Partner… privat. Mein boyfriend. Verstehst du, was das heißt?“

Sie sah mit großen Augen von einem zum anderen, dann nicke sie langsam und stand auf. „Ja, ich verstehe“, sagte sie.

John bemühte sich, sie so freundlich wie möglich anzulächeln, ohne ihr erneut falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. „Du bist eine attraktive, junge Frau, Amanda. Ich bin sicher, du findest jemand, der deine Qualitäten zu schätzen weiß.“ Er nickte in Richtung ihrer Schachtel. „Und deine Muffins.“

„Darf ich dir trotzdem ab und zu welche vorbeibringen?“, fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Er nickte nach kurzem Zögern. „Aber nur ab und zu, nicht jeden Tag. Sonst wird Ben noch eifersüchtig auf dich und das wollen wir doch nicht, nicht wahr?“ Sie nickte vorsichtig. „Sagen wir einmal im Monat, okay?“ Er klopfte auf seinen Bauch. „Sonst werde ich noch zu dick für meine Uniform.“

Sie lachte leise, als sie das Revier verließ. Hinter ihnen aber ertönte ein weitaus lauteres Lachen, das John zusammen zucken ließ. Wie lange stand Dewie schon da? Was hatte er mit angehört? Er nahm seinen Arm von Bens Schulter und Ben brachte einigen Abstand zwischen sie. Der Diensthabende hinter dem Sicherheitsglas sprach seit Minuten am Telefon während sein Blick auf den Computerbildschirm gerichtet war, er hatte von dem Ganzen wohl kaum etwas mitbekommen.

„Klasse Idee, der Bekloppten weißzumachen, dass du eine Schwuchtel bist, um sie los zu werden“, lachte Dewie. Jedes Wort war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht.

„Halt die Klappe, Dewie“, erwiderte John scharf. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Ben versteifte, sich seine Miene verdüsterte.

„Natürlich hast du den Ruf von unserem Posterboy als Frauenheld jetzt gründlich ruiniert“,. grinste Dewie. „Hey Boot, magst du es lieber von vorn oder von hinten?“

John ballte die Faust. „Wäre es dir lieber gewesen, ich hätte behauptet, du wärst mein Geliebter?“, zischte er mit mühsam beherrschter Wut in der Stimme.

Dewie schnaubte abfällig. „So doof kann die gar nicht sein, dass sie glaubt, ich wäre eine Tunte. Ein Wunder, dass sie es dir abgenommen hat. Die hat wirklich nicht alle Tassen im Oberstübchen.“ Er tippte gegen seien Stirn. „Ein Kerl, wie du, und eine Schwuchtel, also ehrlich.“ 

John hörte, wie Ben scharf Luft holte. Er wandte sich zu ihm um und ihre Augen trafen sich in stummem Einvernehmen. Sie hatten in letzter Zeit öfters darüber gesprochen, mit ihrer Beziehung offener umzugehen. Beruflich konnte ihnen niemand etwas. Sie arbeiteten nicht mal mehr im selben Bereich. Es war purer Zufall, dass sie an diesem Tag das Revier zusammen verlassen hatten. Er selbst war sich sicher, dass er mit Sprüchen und dummen Bemerkungen, die von Typen wie Dewie wohl zwangsläufig kommen würden, leben konnte, ihn seine in Jahren harter Arbeit erzielte Reputation aber weitestgehend davor schützen würde. Die meisten waren kürzer als er bei der Truppe und würden sich hüten, ihn anzugehen, zumindest nicht offen. Und was hinter seinem Rücken über ihn gesprochen wurde, war nicht sein Problem. 

Und Ben meinte, dass es doch in Zeiten, in denen selbst der US-Präsident sich für Gleichstellung aussprach, ein gutes Symbol sein würde, wenn der Posterboy der Polizei von Los Angeles sich als schwul outete. Schlimmstenfalls würden sie eben die Werbeflyer und -plakate mit seinem Konterfei entfernen. Dann war es ihr rausgeschmissenes Geld – und wohl auch ihre schlechte Presse, wenn sie nach den Gründen gefragt wurden. Er würde dann schon dafür sorgen, dass jemand die richtigen Fragen stellte. Wahrscheinlich war aber, dass ihm die Oberen für seinen Mut und seine Ehrlichkeit auf die Schulter klopften und sich für ihre Toleranz und Weltoffenheit feiern ließen. 

Sie traten gleichzeitig einen Schritt aufeinander zu. John griff nach Bens Kopf und zog ihn zu sich heran. Ben schlang seine Arme um ihn, ließ die Hände zu seinem Hintern gleiten, um die Backen durch die enge Jeans zu kneten. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher, als John es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, weil Ben heftig seine Zunge einsetzte und sich mit seinem ganzen Körper eng an ihn presste. Vage nahm er wahr, wie Dewie laut nach Luft schnappte. Als er selbst welche brauchte, ließ er seinen Mund zu Bens Ohr wandern. „Mach so weiter und Dewie kriegt mehr zu sehen, als er muss.“

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen“; erwiderte Ben. „Ich habe Hunger.“ John wusste, dass er nicht gearde das Abendessen meinte.

Widerwillig löste er sich von seinem Partner, behielt aber Körperkontakt bei, indem sie sich gegenseitig einen Arm um die Schulter legten. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er wie Dewie sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Noch Fragen, Dewie?“, rief er ihm über die Schulter zu, als sie Arm in Arm das Revier verließen

Fortsetzung folgt

**Author's Note:**

> Mehr Fanfiction von mir unter: http://tostwins.slashity.net


End file.
